Messages
The messages on the consoles are shown using Zuul writing until they are decrypted. #Remember to drink your Ovaltine #Meat Spiced with a scent gland is better than meat alone #Hiver Dissection note five: species outer chiten might be useful armor when combined with composite cloth and binding material #Test species two seven five shows resistance to morrigi empathic glamor. Proceeding with uplift and size enhancements. #Improvised weapon report thirteen: Composite Cloth, Bindings and the teeth of strike species youth can be used. #Retreiver Six Seven Four Two One reports sol system contains possible slave race. More study requested. #Breach Teams using combination of heavy claw, shotgun shell, acid sack to speed ingress #Heavier doors may require applications of two shotgun shells, punch claw, and a giant mitochondria. #Alert retriever eight seven five nine six nine reporting anomaly. All bio assist units malfunctioning. Self sealing and requesting mecha only debrief. #Armorer reports breakthrough in altering laser rifles using photonic amplifier and superconductors. Binding may be required for stability. #Daisy, Daisy tell me your answer true... #Cells stolen from singer reveals she will be vulnerable to anomaly virus six three five two." #Escaped stranglers proving dangerous. Sonic Nodule, a soft screen and a cybernetic brain can be used to reveal traps. #Tarka Interrogation reference: witches. Set retriever priority. Must have research subjects on this matter. #Death plan Gamma: death, death, death, death, death, death, lunch, death, death, death, afternoon tea, death. #System Administrator: Native species incursion of upper levels has been detected. There are rats in my brain. Rats in my brain. Rats in my brain. #Master Control sees all. Master Control knows all. Master Control is watching you. #Hiver interrogation reference: Vagabond Queen. See Master Control personal log file nine eight three zero regarding blister space-time anomaly. #Warning. Hopkinite Specimins are to be fed and handled by Mecha Units only. #Personal Log: I must do something to catch her attention. I must turn her away from that vile thug. I am the superior mate! I should swim beside her! #Warning: Xeno-Sapient incursion detected. Safety Protocol initiated. All untagged human specimens are to be terminated immediately. #Day Plan Omega: Release infected subjects to planet surface to begin culling of invasive zeno-sapient species. #Day Plan Epsilon: Collect samples of invasive xeno-sapient species for interrogation and vivisection. #System Administrator: Master Control is under attack. Repeat, Master Control is under attack. Emergency protocols initiated. #Day plan unit twelve: Cybernetic experiments with native fauna will continue. Indigenous ursines are particularly promising as a large weapons platform. #System administrator: Construction complete. All remaining indigenous workers are to be converted to emergency rations for master control. #System Administrator: Warning. Anti-personnel devices on all floors are activated and armed. #Retriever log, star date zero one thirty. Species encounter: Uttuku. Highly aggressive and territorial. Preferred weapons include bolo, garrote, spear. #Retriever Log, star date zero zero nine three. Species encounter: Protean. Retreiver vessel with all hands lost. Request assistance from Master Control. #System Administrator: Warning. An invasive species has colonized planet surface above Level One. Monitor this frequency for further instructions. #Medical Examiner log. Every incision is another revelation. I must subdue the patient. I must cut. #Intercepted communication eight three seven seven: Cooked Meat, Hiver Cheese, and the finest Tarka Warbread. Heroic ingredients for a hero's meal. #Disobedience is death. Do not defy master control. #Day Plan Beta: Replicate further examples of cheese substance to motivate Hiver subjects in behavioral modification experiments. #Day Plan Kappa: Obtain materials suitable for native handcrafts in order to encourage tool-making behaviour in primitive species. #It is possible to carry more items by lacing Element X into a composite cloth and Nano Wire structure, then powering the result with an energy cell. #Medical examiner log: Cause of death is blood loss, multiple self-inflicted lacerations. Loss of cage-mate is assumed trigger event of suicide in this case. #Studies determine that a sonic beam emitted from a sonic nodule modulated with electronic parts and powered by an energy cell can act as a powerful stunning weapon. Though gun parts would be required to make this a practical field device. #Medical Examiner log: Cause of death is hemorrhage and shock, caused by acid burns. Burns have yielded samples consistent with protean saliva. #Personal Log: What does one give the woman who has everything? She already has strength, beauty, power. She is already immortal. #Security Warning: Bots may be vulnerable to a device formed with a cyberbrain, an energy cell and electronic parts. #Biotest one seven six two survived mixture of exotic proteins, primordial soup, and a giant mitochondria. #Medical Examiner Log: Experiments with indigenous chiropterids continue. Selective breeding has created a subspecies with vastly territorial aggression. #Tactical officers should augment their sighting ability through the use of optics, quantum capacitors and electronic parts carefully anchored in casing fragments. #System Adminstrator: Pain threshhold sic experiments will continue until morale improves. #A micro reflex furnace does not function well with hiver cheese. System administrator is just saying. #Tactical units, if targeting systems damaged, adapt with casing fragments, logic circuits and optics. Bindings are required for stability. #Day Plan Epsilon: Catch and dissect members of invasive xenosapient race from planet surface to determine species characteristics. #Base defense plan gamma: If supplies run low, improvise defenses using a grenade bound to cyber connectors and use a sparkler for triggering detonation. Some sort of binding material will be required. #Very high penetration bullets can be created by spiking shell casings with molecular neutronium. In order to make magazines less heavy, it is recommended to lace it with Element X. #Personal log: there are a few of those winged insects still alive. I could show them where to find her. I would sooner see her dead than swimming beside that abomination. #System Administrator: Access to these terminals is restricted to qualified personnel. State your tag number and date of capture, please. # #____ Log: ____. ____ performing ____ ____, ____ ____ think ____ ____ ____ her. ____ ____ in ____ ____ ____ lethal ____. # #Day Plan Alpha: Continue interrogation, vivisection and modification of Protean subjects. #Homo sapien, sol three variant augmentation report: Subject muscle tissues respond to a mixed fluid injection of vitamins, mutagen and exotic proteins. Addendum: do not forget to add essence of scent gland or the mixture is fatal. Sorry subject five alpha. My bad. # #Personal log: highly amusing local legend reveals that eldest was attacked with the xombie plague by a single member of some obscure inferior race. Will be laughing for decades! #System administrator: population levels of invasive species xeno-sapient on planet surface have surpassed safety limits. Culling procotol initiated. #Hiver brains have shown a propensity towards decryption. It is possible to combine shards with logic circuits, soft screen and an erg cell in order to aid translation tasks. # # # # # #Medical bots are ordered to converge on sublevel three zero and simian experimental subject nine nine three immediately. She is not to be damaged or harmed. # #Field agents without a diagnostic unit may create a one shot analyzer by combining a mecha cyber brain with any number of reliable scavenged logic circuits. according to my message list #Security Alert: Locking systems are currently vulnerable to ad hoc devices made from pieces of Bone with sharp nodules like Razor Teeth strapped into place with some kind of Binding. This vulnerabiliity must be blocked. #Medical examiner Log: Protean subjects are proving quite difficult to control. Every time I leave them alone, I return to find they have escaped their cages and eaten all my other research. Some of them have absorbed a dangerous amount of venom collected from other specimens. Others have become saturated with disease. # # #____ ____ a genetically ____ ____ ____ to breed ____ reservoir of ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ three five ____. ____ ____ ____ of ____ ____ ____. #Biological test subject 17A indicated that while using an acid sac with the sonic nodule caused fatal injuries in previous subjects, replacing the acid sac with exotic protiens sic was the perfect gumming agent for the neuro stimulus blend. Most subjects find themselves recovering from a stunned state in just a few chews. Plus the taste really lasts #Weaponer Q-MOKHOWRRRHM research report: While my quest to create a weapon based on yellow energy continues to frustrate, in my spare hours I found myself able to cobble together a function laser rifle using rifle parts, a photonic amplifier, any reliable brand if room temperature superconductor a quantum capacitor unit and then binding it all together with any sort of sub-animal skin. # #System Administrator: What!? How dare you hack my systems! Get your hands off me you, you damned dirty ape! # #System Administrator: Just you wait until Master Control comes back. Then you'll be sorry. Insect. #Retriever personal note: A captured hiver freighter has yielded six live subjects and a shipment of Kutar Oatmix, Zykotot fungibars, and Chozanti Brie. Medical GAURW B nine nine six has signed for the items. #For the perfect roast beast to welcome back a returning ACRORRORNG (Zuul?) raiding party, I suggest a meat to bindings ratio of 3 to 2. # #Tactical officer Pat-Twon to all recruits! Refrain from using shotgun blasts on targets standing beside critical equipment and supplies! #Field operative ____ twelve thousand ____ hundren ____ seventy two: When expecting to to be badly ____ ____ the near future. Bindings, Antibiotics, ____ and Bone Slivers will make for a ____ medical kit. #System Administrator: Did you think I would never notice your nasty, filthy little monkey paws on my consoles? You'll pay for this, ape. #Zoological Report: Native rodentiforms have an interesting habit of stock-piling carrior for later consumption. Remains from multiple species are found in their rot piles. # # #System Administrator: Ah, there you are again. You should rest for a few minutes. The hunting species will home in on the smell of blood eventually. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I recognize the language these machines speak! It's Zuul. But the Zuul could never build something like this. What does it mean? What is this place? #Personal Log: I have only to spend a few HEORRRSH PRAUNHWRAAHMKHNGOWWREHNHDE the OWNHPREHAANHWR VHEHRRRRORSH, AURRR RTAA OWNHOWWRAUHMOI of the KHRRRAUWRIUNHSH, OWNHHM my KHOWSHSHEHAUNH to create is RRRAANHAAMOKHAAHM. The ancients are an endless source of inspiration. #Tamiko Hoshinara: Stale Bread, Safe Cheese, Safe Meat. If I could find a cooker, I could at least make a sandwich! Purified cuisine doesn't make you sick, but... I never thought I'd miss your cooking, Travis. #This I can promise. Angels of the abyss. For every one of you that falls. Two shall arise. # #Escaped test subjects have destroyed a number of augmentation machines in the past three weeks. Marked reduction of muscle mass, brain mass and hand-eye coordination has been documented. Protect your experiments by keeping cages and stasis chambers secure. #System Administrator: The genius who has been feeding living steel alloys to protean subjects will be found and punished severely. Leave the comedy to Master Control. # #Personal log: The creatures are an exquisite achievement. In many respects they represent the distillation of all that is flesh: assuming any shape, filling any shell, adapting to any environment. # #System Administrator: Master Control has many names. He is called the Bloodweaver, He Who Shapes, The Father of Abominations...Sorry, am I boring you? Let's just get right back to killing you, then! #Medical Report Eight Five Three Three: As ordered, we have combined a loaf of moldy bread with a standard dose of anti-bodies. The resulting antibiotic is extremely powerful and was able to wipe out even level four infections in our laboratory specimens. #It rubs the lotion on its skin, or it gets the hose again. # # #Pit Chef Blog, Entry three ____ ____ ____: ____ an exciting recipe from our ____ ____ chefs ____ floor nine! ____ ____ two helpings ____ safe ____ to ____ cooker and simmer gently. ____ bone ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ stale ____. And you'll have a ____ fondue ____ your ____ friends! #System Administrator: Do you know that I feel physical pain every time you destroy one of my doors? How would you like it if I put the targeting reticule over your orifices and fired repeatedly? #All heavy service bots will report to the surface immediately for disposal duty. Master Control is finished with his feeding. There are thousands of bodies to bury. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I've been trying to look inside the stasis chambers, to see the things that are sleeping inside. Some of the capture dates seem to go back hundreds, even thousands of years. #Experimental Report: The scent gland of the indigenous rodent species has a variety of potential uses. Thus far out experiments have yielded steroidal enhancers, a pheromone grenade, and an excellent recipe for salami! #Pit chef blog, entry three nine five four: I'm afraid that my combination of pungent meat, chozanti brie and moldy bread has not found a favorable audience. No one appreciates a genius in his own time. Someday the stink sandwich will be recognized as a culinary classic! #Tamiko Hoshinara: I managed to destroy one of the bigger robots and pulled out it's cybernetic brain. It's an amazingly powerful processor. I wish I had an engineer with me...I'm sure they could rig it to do something useful. # # #System Administrator: Some of the less savoury elements within this facility have developed a cybernetic amphetamine. Known side effects include grinding of gears, berserk rage, and black-outs. Please do not use cybernetic scramblers on yourself or your friends. # # # # #System Administrator: The Maintenance Bots have submitted a Petition for your removal from this Facility. They say that you've been bleeding all over the Floors, and that you called them Toasters. #Experimental Report: Thus far, the indigenous sonic nodule has been seccessfully incorporated into the hand stunner, the rage beam, the pulse resonator, and a tasty chewing gum. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I found a quiet corner and managed to get some real rest, if only for a few minutes. It's amazing how much faster my body seems to heal when I can stop running. #Inventory Review: We respectfully RRRAAQRORAASHWR that the cybernetic brains which have been purloined from the central supply closet on level twenty be returned. No questions will be asked. # # #System Administrator: Look, we're all trying to kill each other here. There's no reason to be rude. Name-calling is just unprofessional and immature. # # #Retriever log. Star date seven five forty one. Species encounter: Mk'Kosse. Fungoid race. Tech level four. Highly territorial. Sample of large colony have been collected and freeze-dried for transport. To re-constitute, add water. # #Ballistic repair kits will be manufactured on level six. Each kit will be supplied with rifle parts, electronic parts, and servos #Tamiko Hoshinara: They want to keep me here, locked up in a stasis chamber forever. I can't let them do that. If I can break out of this pit, I could save thousands of lives on Albuda IV alone, Maybe billions, if the plague somehow spread beyond the system. #Cybernetic Research team reports success in pacifying subject. It will remain statiionary until challenged by unathorised carbon-based intruders. # #MOKHIUKHAUNHAARRR RRRAAKHAURRRWR: We HOWVHAA HMAAVHAANGAUKHAAHM OW NHAAMOKH VHOWRRREHOWNHWR AUNH the laser rifle, incorporation the SHWROWNHHMOWRRRHM photonic amplifer, on this occasion we discovered that organic bindings were strong enough to hold an x-ray transducer in place. # #System Administrator: You have no idea what I hold within me. What secrets I contain. What horrors are lurking in my corners, crawling in my corridors. I am coming for you. # #Field agent briefing: when trying to maintain edged weapons in the field, an ersatz sharpening kit can be made by using bindings to wrap two heavy claws with two razor teeth sets. # # # #Retriever ____. Star date five ____ six. Species encounter: ____. Amphibious race with interesting ____ properties. Samples of ____ ____ toxins ____ been collected for ____ ____ of poison ____ mines. # #Field Agent Briefing: The three critical concepts of survival are reload...reload!...reload!!! #Experiments with the Hiver brain crystals continue. Today we succesfully hooked them to a logic circuits and an energy cell, but were unable to operate the resulting device without adding a softscreen to provide a user interface. #System Administrator: Face it. You're going to die. You're going to die and become a rot pile. The next ape is going to be bending over to search through your remains when my service bots shoot him in the back. # #Tamiko Hoshinara: It's too late now. I'm trapped, and the medical bots are coming. Toshiko, where are you? Why don't you come? #Master Control: Hello, insect. My System Administrator is quite distressed by your meddling with this facility. Tell me, what is your... name? #Field Agent Briefing: It possible to add OW venomous edge to a sword by jury rigging it using duct tape and more than 2 poison glands. #System Administrator: Yes healer...come to me. So much power. So many ways you can help people. Leave your life. Come to me. # #System Administrator: Bot manufacturing bays placed in repair rooms must be protected as they are the only source of new security bots on a floor level. # #Field Agent Briefing: If you find your energy weapons about to break down, you can improvise an energy tuner kit using gun parts, optics, electronic parts and superconductors.